


Out on the Edge

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Desperate Tranquility [5]
Category: Red Dragon - Thomas Harris, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chastity Device, Community: kink_bingo, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed Will had a thing for being with people, talking, human contact and... Well all of the other stuff too. It was interesting to mix the two, to trust Will to balance it in a way that wouldn't give it away to the rest of the table. They'd started pretty simple before heading out for dinner -- a plastic cock cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on the Edge

Will had excellent taste in dive restaurants. Now that it was possible to eat a really horrible meal in Marina Del Ray, or LA, or any of the other places they'd found at midpoints up to San Francisco Bay. He had a knack for finding a quiet tucked away place that wasn't in a hurry, but served damn good food. It was the kind of knack Rodney would've appreciated. As it was, Will was up in the Bay area for a case, a finished closed case. He hadn't even known Will was in town until the case closed and his phone rang, and Will had come over to his half-a-house the night before.

It was nice to be able to see Will without being about to explode from stress and things were more... Relaxed, though no less fun. They'd had some fun yesterday and taken the edge off and then in the mellow afterglow, he acceded to Will's suggestions. It amused him, but it seemed Will had a thing for being with people, talking, human contact and... Well all of the other stuff too. It was interesting to mix the two, to trust Will to balance it in a way that wouldn't give it away to the rest of the table. 

They'd started pretty simple before heading out for dinner -- a plastic cock cage. It added a hint of danger to the proceedings, that John appreciated. The addition of a remote vibe as well was also interesting and that was going to test him hard because just the thought of it had his cock straining in the cage.

He hadn't been disappointed.

Will was surprisingly good in a social situation -- asked a lot of questions, deflected to other people smoothly, flawlessly, and every once in a while cut his eyes over to John in a way that made his balls ache hard. He hadn't turned the vibe on yet, but it was a constant threat.

He could see him watching and registering the other at the table as well. No doubt he would have some comments about them later, which would be interesting. "It's so much easier now the programme is public," Carson was saying. "And the novelty has worn off so to speak. "

"And the groupies have died down," Lorne mentioned slurping back his beer.

"Speak for yourself." Rodney was nursing his beer, and picking through his salmon -- thoroughly and completely sans lemons, oranges, and the threat of death and lawsuit if someone tried. "I'm still the belle of the intellectual ball."

"I thought Radek was up for the next Nobel," John teased a little. Rodney was too easy sometimes.

"Absolutely not." Rodney was frowning tightly, and Will glanced down briefly before John felt the first buzz of the small vibrator against his perineum.

"Sorry, texts from work. I told them to go jump in a lake before they thought of calling me, but..."

It was a goddamn miracle he didn't yelp or jump. His cock was very keyed up already and that was like a hot-wire getting it to spring into action. "Not like we don't know how that feels," Carson said. "Especially dealing with this accident prone lot. I think they could get injured just sitting in a room."

The worst part was that there was no-where for his cock to go, not with the plastic cage keeping it bent down. He could feel himself uncomfortably straining against it. "I've never been injured just sitting in a room," Rodney countered.

"What about the amount of times the labs blew up and you were 'just sitting there'?" Carson said smiling slightly.

"That's because he was lying and didn't want you to know," Ronon pointed out. He had shrimp, and it was something that made John glad that they'd done allergy tests on earth food on Ronon and Teyla before Ronon's last trip through the gates.

"I believe that is referred to as 'telling tales' " Teyla added even as John smiled at Rodney's expression. It was good to have the easy familiarity of his friends in a group.

Everyone. His team, their dead and back again doctor, the best XO he'd ever had, and... Will. It had to seem weird to the rest of them, but no one was asking questions like why. Just that the guy was someone John knew and was glad to see again and there seemed to be a general assumption that he was someone from John's blackops days. Or at least, that was the assumption John was assuming they were making. 

"I don't -- It's not like I do these things on purpose. It's part of science, experimenting!"

"I was very surprised to learn that most science labs do not suffer explosions every other week," Teyla said dryly. "and that having a disaster every other day was not the normal way things were."

Carson chuckled. "Aye, well get a lot of trouble magnets in one place and it is bound to happen."

"So are you all trouble magnets, or just John here...?" Will leaned an elbow on the table, and took a swig of his own beer. He was still toying with a few fried calamari, clearly enjoying himself.

"Sheppard makes it, if there just isn't enough going on," Rodney half-complained, half smirked. "Out of thin air -- I think the universe can sense when he's trying to make headway on paperwork."

"Which is once in a blue moon," Lorne chipped in as John felt he had to defend himself with a "Hey!" and a wave of his fork.

"Aye, if trouble doesn't find them, they go looking for it. All of them do," Carson said. "Even Teyla."

"I believe you are mistaken Carson," Teyla said demurely.

"No, no, you get the same look in your face when there's an interesting *thing* -- new people to trade with, or something to explore -- as John does." Rodney was very firm about that, pointing at her with his beer. John was watching Will watching his friends and smiling to himself. This was nice, comfortable and easy. He liked it and Will seemed intrigued.

"My hair is much neater however," Teyla replied finishing her meal.

"Whose isn't?" Lorne said patting at his own immaculate looking hair.

Will leaned back, and reached up to flick a wild strand of John's hair at the back of his head. "I had a boss whose hair was wilder, but then it all fell out from stress."

John saw Teyla smiling knowingly at him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Isn't that Rodney's nightmare?" he said innocently.

Rodney's mouth took a lopsided sort of frown. "Yes, well. It's already thinning, so I think it's more of a reality than a nightmare."

"You could wear hats," Ronon suggested. "Baldness is a sign of great wisdom in a lot of places."

"Then he'll never go bald," John teased again grinning at Rodney. He missed some of their banter now, as Rodney was going out with Jennifer still. It was fun to just sit and pluck at him with the rest of the team, watch Rodney's expression relax into a smirk. 

And then the vibe went off again, two hard buzzes that went right through his balls, while Will squirmed and fished his phone out of his pocket. "Sorry. My handler gets antsy if I'm not crashed out on his sofa the night after I close a case."

He very nearly had to bite his lip to stop his reaction. Jesus, he was being tormented by Will in front of his friends. The realisation sent a hot rush pooling in his groin. "Frankly, I'm surprised one of us hasn't been bleeped," Carson replied. "Usually I don't get to finish my dinner. That was an excellent bit of sea bass..."

"How did you find this place when we live here and you don't?" Lorna asked, mostly laughing.

"Ah, I'm secretly a foodie. And, the internet," Will offered, taking another slow sip of his beer. "If I have to eat out while I'm on travel, it's going to be decent."

"You've got good taste," John said. "This is pretty amazing."

"It is indeed. I do not think I have had sea food so fine," Teyla complimented him.

"You said you were up here for work?" Carson asked. "What is it you do?"

Will was quiet for a moment, and then offered, "I'm a consultant for the FBI's behavioural sciences division."

"What, like..." Rodney gestured a little. "I'm not sure. Damn, what's that show on?"

"What, the one on HBO?" Will settled his phone back into his pocket, even as it 'went off' again. "Yeah, I'm their procedural consultant when it doesn't interfere with 'plots'."

Jesus fuck, John had to take a rapid slurp of his drink to cover a need to gasp or moan. Bastard, he kept leaving it longer. "So you don't take credit for their more unbelievable plots huh?" John asked, tempted to raise an eyebrow at Will, but knowing that might provoke him further. His cock already ached.

And there was nowhere for it to go. The plastic cock cage was too damn small, and he felt like he was spilling out of the edges. "The only unbelievable part is generally where they skid in and save the day and everyone lives."

"So what do you do as a consultant?" Teyla asked politely as she sipped her wine.

"I work highly specialised murder cases. Serial killers." 

"Oh, holy shit." Rodney was gesturing wildly with his fork, stopping to bite a fry. "Crazy cannibal guy! Oh my god, my sister had every book on that case, which I think is just a side effect of Canada having slow news and only murders that involve snow. She's a complete peacenik hippy, but you know, I never considered her veganism in this light..."

"Even I've heard of that one," Carson said. He glanced at John. "I suppose you met on some sort of FBI military collaboration?"

Bar tip. John reached for a response, but Will was quicker, smoother. "Investigation into a contractor in Afghanistan who'd killed his roommate. He'd killed his roommate before going downrange as well." 

"I've found time when I could to look Will up," John said with a smile. That was true enough. "He still remembered who I was when I appeared after a few years radio silence."

"Man, I don't know how you guys did that," Lorne said shaking his head.

"Eh. You learn to make time for the people who're really bright lights. John, *all of you*, are really spectacular individuals. And I know there's enough that hasn't been declassified yet that's probably still outstanding."

"Hear that everyone, I'm a spectacular individual," John said with a bright cheesy grin.

"I'll get a badge made up immediately to go with your medals," Evan said deadpan.

"Someone gave you medals?" Will deadpanned, looking sideways at John with a smirk. 

"Oh yeah they're real," Rodney smirked, waving the waiter over to... get another round. Shit. Shit shit. They were going to be there for a while. "And he earned every one of them doing something fantastically stupid."

"I dunno, there's the ones you give out just for showing up. For serving. I'm not sure about those," Ronon groused. "On Sateda no one got a good behaviour ribbon."

"Some might regard that as being fantastically stupid," John pointed out with a smirk. "So, yeah."

"Someone gave you a good behaviour ribbon?" Carson sounded astonished.

"Hey, O'Neill has like. Twenty of them," Rodney pointed out, finishing off his beer. "I'm shocked that John's up to, what, ten?"

The buzz hit him just as he had a mouthful of food and he nearly choked as a result of trying to inhale. Will had a distinctly amused look on his face.

"It is pretty shocking," Evan said innocently next to him. "I would never have believed it either."

He heard Ronon snort and Teyla gave him a smile. "Hey now, I can't have that many since I was on Atlantis surely?" he asked. Damn, the arousal was starting to draw up very sexual memories of all or them. He could barely look at any of them without feeling those urges.

He loved his team, and somewhere along the line, yeah, he'd sublimated a bunch of that stuff and now he had quiet fantasies tucked away about all of them, and an on and off kink partner who didn't mind that fact in the least. "Well, the international committee. The air force, the command itself... Yeah, ten sounds about right," Lorne mused.

"We have seen many impossible things happen," Teyla added. "John is often there. This might be a coincidence."

"Good behaviour medals," Ronon scoffed again. "Does your organization do that?"

"No, and if they did, I wouldn't be on the list." Will lifted his eyebrows as the waiter came back with the next round.

Dessert was excellent as well, John decided, even if the panna cotta reminded him far too much of the sweet creamy food served at the Picosan's orgy-feasts. They had been fun, if a little light and fluffy for his tastes. "It's true," John said. "Will and I probably get on due to black mark competitiveness."

And his amazing ability to take him apart. God, he loved that...loved it when Will managed to break him. And Will did. Will could take him apart better than anyone had, even hazy fantasies of doms gone by. " I wouldn't call saving two galaxies a black mark on your record, John," Rodney defended.

"I got better?" John said with a shrug. His cock was aching hard and he was trying hard not to look at Teyla and remember her skill with a strap-on, or Ronon and his forceful strength, and Carson...Carson and his surprising skill with a whip... It was too easy to short circuit his brain.

And then the buzz of the vibrator went long and hard against him. "Huh. Battery must be dying," Will opined against his fork.

He'd been nearly ready for that one and he managed not to embarrass himself by biting the inside of his cheek. "How long are you up here?" Lorne asked Will, which gave John a few moments to catch his breath.

"Three or four more days to wrap up the case, then I go back to my quiet place on the beach down outside of LA." Well, inside of LA, but outside of the city, of the tacky over expensive areas. There was a lot of peace and quiet to be found down there. "Until the trial, or until I get called in for some other case. It's all dictated by how the crazies are feeling."

"And how have they been since Carson dropped an alien city in the bay?" John asked.

"Oh thanks a bloody lot, John," Carson grumbled. "I think I did well not to crash."

"Yeah, you already know the answer to that one." He tipped his beer bottle at John, and smirked. "It's been rough. Not just for big flashy cases, but all sorts of crime has spiked. It's just a human reaction."

"I believe once they have become used to the news it will change attitudes," Teyla said. "I have seen this happen before. It is...a period of communal growing up."

"I think you overestimate earth humans, ma'am. Crime will just return to situation normal, all fucked up," Will offered.

"A common opponent can unify many different peoples. There are so many here on earth." Teyla said again looking at John. "Sometimes I think there are more on this one planet than there was in all of Pegasus."

"It's a big galaxy," John said. "Rodney told me there were planets that the Stargates never got near."

"Could be other planets carrying on, unaware of all of this drama," Rodney agreed.

"Or species," Lorne said. "We've run across a few in this galaxy, stands to reason Pegasus is the same."

John nodded though he was definitely thinking more of sex than extraterrestrial life. He was going to be desperate by the time they got home. All wound up and nowhere to go, Will smiling a little and almost glad to fall back to the fringes of the conversation.

"We have heard of some," Ronon chipped in. "Legends mainly. Wraith were more interested in humans though."

"Interesting, they might have some immunity," Carson said.

"I'd like to see tribbles," Will declared after a moment of thought.

John snorted. "Really?"

"There are creatures that look a little like them," Teyla said. "But they have a tendency to relieve themselves... inappropriately."

"Yeah," Ronon grinned. "Loud noises make them piss everywhere. And they crawl up trees at night."

"Yes, children of many worlds dare each other to walk through a forest of roosting gathak ...tribbles."

" Letting off a fire cracker was usually fun," Ronon grinned.

Will squinted thoughtfully. "What, and then daring someone to run through the impending rainstorm?"

"Usually waiting until they were half way through and then letting it off," Ronon said polishing off the second dessert he had ordered.

John smirked. "I'll remember that the next time you send me off somewhere and say it's perfectly fine."

"I never thought I'd miss gate missions," Rodney sighed. Yeah. Yeah, and they'd maybe go back. They'd maybe give John another tour, but then what?

At some point, he was going to end up invalided out or flying a desk. "Yeah, well..you're having the time of your life revolutionising the world," John reminded him. 

"He really is. Clean energy..." Carson shook his head. "Radek thinks he;s going to beat you to it. There's a pool on it."

"That's what you think. I'm covering his computer in magnets Monday morning," Rodney mused, finishing off his chocolate thing. Cake of some kind.

John felt the urge to steal a piece but restrained himself. "If he hadn't gone out already I would have got him along too. Watching you two argue is better than TV," John said. Watching them working together was a revelation every single time.

"That's good, because we went a long time without TV," Rodney sighed. He leaned back in his seat, comfortable looking to John. 

Enough that John didn't expect the low quick buzz that made his dick twitch. It caught him enough by surprise that he inhaled sharply and then had to feign that he had been about to sneeze to cover it. "I am afraid I will have to leave shortly," Teyla said. "Torren is being fractious and Kanaan will not be impressed."

"Aye, the terrible two's," Carson said understandingly.

"Well, it was amazing meeting you, Teyla," Will offered, sounding genuinely warm about it. "And you, Ronon."

"It is always a pleasure to meet a new friend of John's," Teyla said getting up and smiling at John.

"Yeah, what Teyla said," Ronon added getting up as well.

"And that means I've gotta do the escort thing," Evan said in a resigned tone.

"And with you three goes the party," Rodney sighed. "C'mon, Carson, let's settle the check and get back."

"Either of you need a taxi?" Will offered, eyeing them both.

"No, lad, thanks for the offer," Carson said shooting a rather knowing look at John. It wasn't like they didn't know his leanings so Carson probably had the right idea. Normally they might have shared but this was his version of giving them alone time.

"All right. Drive safe, then." Will's mouth was quirking a little as he fished his car keys out. 

Rodney lingered a little, while Carson started to walk off. "I'll talk to you later, John..." And then he did the international gesture for 'I'm watching you' at Will.

John smiled. "See you Rodney," he said raising a hand. "Later." And oh god, he might get home and get some relief soon.

"I'm watching me, too!" Will called after him, grinning a little as he left cash on the table. "Ready to go?"

"You have got to be kidding," John murmured. "I think I've sprained something in my pants."

"I'm pretty sure it couldn't break in half," Will murmured slyly. "I'll drive."

"You'll have to," John said. "If you turned that thing on when I was driving, we'd be off the road."

"Hell of a crime scene we'd leave," Will mused. "Why aren't you... With one of them? Out of curiosity."

"They have other people." John tried to say it as if he didn't care and was pleased for them but the truth was it scared him that he was getting left behind.

He missed being tied up with them, and he.... wasn't. Not entirely, not anymore. "So?" Will shrugged his shoulders a little as he held the door for John, unlocking his truck at a distance.

"So I don't poach," John said. "And I don't screw up relationships for my friends. It's hard enough in our line of work without someone pushing things."

He wasn't sure about Jennifer and Rodney, but Rodney was so delighted to have a relationship with someone who seemed to care for him. So what if he was jealous? He'd get over it. He wasn't going to lose Rodney's friendship over that. "Well, they seem like they're all great people. For what it's worth."

"I could see you doing your thing," John refocused on Will. "Pick up anything fun?"

"Plenty. You want the rundown on the drive?" He watched John cross to the other side of the truck, and then got in for himself.

"Yeah, I'd be interested," John said as they got in.

"I'm not sure if that's a morbid interest or not," Will mused as he started up the truck, checking that John was buckled in. "They're good folks. but you knew that."

"Yeah, I do," John said. "They are my family." All of them, in one way or another, they were John's.

"Yeah, then you don't want or need a rundown on them." Will glanced over at him while he backed out of his parking spot. "The subtle things were funniest."

"Oh come on give me something amusing," John asked. "I've got to have something to take my mind off of what is going on in my pants right now."

"Teyla was the only person at the table who knew what was going on," Will offered after a moment of silence.

"Going on in what way?" John asked. He should have known. Frankly he was surprise Lorne hadn't picked up on it.

"That the vibrating noise wasn't my phone. I'm not sure she knew what it was, but she probably knows more about technology than some of the cops I work with..."

"Teyla doesn't miss much," he replied smiling. "She has a...certain streak to her that would appreciate it."

"I can tell." Will sounded appreciative of her as he kept his eyes on the road. "She also loves her partner."

"I know," John smiled. "Kanaan.... There was a time. Well, I get to be honorary uncle to Torren John." He was likely to be honorary uncle to a lot of kids soon enough. She would have been good at your job."

"I wouldn't wish it on anyone, but she does have a gleam in her eyes." Will looked over at him briefly. "I think McKay's a little jealous."

"He is?" John frowned. "But he's with Jennifer. Following the pathway that leads to walking down the aisle..." He felt a surge of...something. He couldn't say McKay was 100% straight, because all of them had experienced missions where their flexibility was tested.

"I was married once, too. Nothing is that cut and dry. There isn't just one way to live." 

"Somehow I don't think Jennifer will appreciate me horning in," John said. "And..I don't think what I like is Rodney's cup of tea." What he needed, and he really needed it sometimes.

"Maybe he's never had a partner ask for that," Will countered. It was actually a strange conversation to be having with a guy who'd fingered his asshole and put a sex toy just behind his balls.

"Yeah well, that'll be down to him. " And he could give Will up. Will had somehow become wrapped into his emotions as well. "Do you want rid of me or something?" he said only half joking.

"Hmn? No, no, you're just... obviously interested. And maybe humans are shit at being monogamous. Have your cake. Eat it. Have more cake." He waved his right hand a little, off the steering wheel, still holding on with the left.

"We had a psychiatrist who told me the bonds I form to friends would be considered more akin to love," John said candidly. "I don't make them easily but I keep them."

"It's not a bad way to be," Will encouraged softly. "I can't manage to keep anything."

"Hey..." John glanced at Will. "You haven't lost me, have you? And you won't."

Will licked his bottom lip, smirking a little. "A powerful statement from a man I currently have wired up. We're almost back to your place..."

"Thank god," John said. The urgency had faded as they talk but not completely. "I don't know anyone who can do all this stuff like you."

"It's very enjoyable." Will's mouth twitched a little, and he took a turn towards John's complex. Yeah, almost there, that was good. They could get up into his apartment and move on to being naked.

"Sometimes I think you're doing it just for my pleasure, not your own," John half joked. He couldn't help that somewhat competitive urge he had to be the best at anything, even if it was sex with Will.

The smile shifted, pulled a little. It was warmer -- John was pretty good at watching Will's expressions by then. "You let me do that to you. Out at dinner. In front of your friends. That... was excellent."

John grinned. "Yeah... It was pretty much like having sex in front of everyone. " He smiled. "I like to... suffer for you." It embarrassed him saying it aloud but it was true.

"I love seeing you trust me. That I won't cross the lines." That was always oddly important to Will. He parked in the guest spot, waiting, and shut the engine off.

"You know where and when to push," John said and popped the door. "Let's get inside so you can do some more of that..."

"I could get used to wrapping up cases like this. Good food, a couple of decent beers, some good company..." John heard the truck's doors lock, the alarm engage, and then Will was following him up the stairs, comfortably close.

"You need to decompress," he said as he unlocked the door and let them in. "And I'm willing and able to help you on this risky mission."

Will paused, shrugging his jacket off, toeing off his shoes just inside the door -- mostly out of politeness, John supposed, though it wasn't politeness that motivated him to reach out and slide fingers along John's back.

He made sure he locked the door behind him and then turned and raised an eyebrow at Will, inviting him to do more. It didn't take much -- it wasn't quite like flipping a switch, but it was effective. Will stepped in closer, and started to kiss him, slowly, when the vibe went on and stayed on.

"Oh fuck," John groaned into the kiss. "I wanted to swear so much at dinner. Fuck, that's..." Jolting him back to straining hardness.

Will's arm flexed, curved around him. "Bedroom, then? Or do you want to inaugurate another room?"

"Don't care," John said, pushing against him. "Bedroom is fine."

He pulled at him, and the give edged down to a dull buzz behind his balls, a level of sensation that made him want to squirm. The plastic cock cage was squeezing him tight in a throbbing ache he couldn't escape. He followed where he was tugged more focused on getting Will worked up so he would want to fuck him of get him off.

If he could nudge back at Will, push a little, he could get unwrapped soon. That was his goal, even if Will was getting off on him being wound up with nowhere to go. "Jesus. I can feel the heat coming off of you in waves."

"Energy has not anywhere to go," he murmured nuzzling at him hopefully. "It's driving me crazy Will."

He palmed his hand over his groin.

"Mmmhmmn, and how's the vibe feel?" He started to pull at John's clothes, unbuttoning him by slow degrees as they walked the short hallway, past the living room, to John's bedroom.

"It's...good. It makes me want to do anything so you'll get me off," John said. "Mmm... I could suck you off, I'll do anything..." He shed his clothes letting them drop without caring.

"No, no, I just want to enjoy this." Will was grinning as he shrugged his shirt off, one handing the fly of his jeans. "Let's get you on the bed and just..."

Play with him until he went crazy with it. John groaned as the thought of that sent pulses into the pit of his stomach. By the time he was on the bed he was down to his underwear, and the shape of his compressed, caged cock was visible through the fabric where it bulged around the plastic. "That's gorgeous. Tell me how you felt, hard as a rock and unable to do a thing about it in front of your friends and sometimes lovers?"

John chuckled. "Amazing," he said. "I started having lurid sexual fantasies about all of them. About what you might do to me. It felt edgy, dangerous in some way but... well, it tested my control." He liked testing.

"You were flawless. Didn't even squirm too much." He ran fingers over the edge of the cage, pressing in against bulging skin over the fabric of John's underwear. "Take those off."

He slipped them off, having to clamp down on his self control to not touch himself. It was an unwritten rule that he could not. He could rub against Will but not allowed to rub himself. It was implicit in the game they were playing. His cock looked engorged and compressed, bulging everywhere and twitching. As soon as he was visible and open, Will curled a fingernail against one piece of exposed skin. "How would you like to get out of this?"

"Oh shit yeah," John said immediately trying to press up into that touch . The vibe was driving him crazy. "Please Will...please.."

"Gorgeous," Will murmured, leaning in to kiss at his hip, to linger too close to his trapped cock.

John groaned a little, wanting to hook him closer with his leg. He could feel his breath on his cock and he gave a whole body shudder as a surge of blood started blurring pleasure and pain in his entrapped cock.

The vibe cranked up a little, and John felt the faint dry press of Will moving it, pulling it from where it clicked up against the cock cage, pressing it up against the edge of his hole. The nerves there were incredibly sensitive and read and he twitched as if it was an electric shock...and he definitely knew what an electric shock felt like there. All of a sudden he was overwhelmed with the need to have something in his ass, conflicting with the need to be touched on his cock. "Fuck!" He tilted his ass hopefully.

"How about we see if I can just fuck you to orgasm? No hands." Will seemed struck by the idea, and pulled back, stretching and grinning as he pressed the vibe a little more firmly against John's ass.

"Oh god, yeah..." John shuddered. "Fuck me to orgasm with the cage on?" Could he even come like that? His cock pulsed again at the thought of it.

"We can try," Will promised, getting up and leaving John abandoned there on the bed, but yeah, it wouldn't last long and it gave John a good look while Will went to fetch the lube and condoms.

It was going to be tough to come like that; he smiled to himself. Exactly how it should be. And Will could keep going and going when he got focused, and he knew the angle that he needed. The anticipation was sometimes as good as the actual, though he was sure that the actual was going to feel amazing, by the time Will got back to the bed, opening the lube. "Good, you didn't move."

"Wouldn't dare," John drawled but his mouth was going dry at the thought of an impending climax. Will was gorgeous like this, that look in his eye which made him believe he wanted this and was getting pleasure from it.

It was a sharp, hungry look, as he got back onto the bed. He rolled the condom on, opened the lube and smeared some over two fingers before finally moving the vibe from his asshole, to place it against the top of his trapped cock.

And oh fuck that was uncalled for because that immediately made him want to squirm. Will was preparing him swiftly and carefully, but not wasting any time.

Everything just added to the sensation that he needed to come, needed to get off, desperately wanted to be free of the cock cage. That John was relaxed and in the mood for it helped, that two fingers were enough just then. He felt them pull out, saw Will slick himself and then position himself to push in. "Look at you. I'll be surprised if you don't crack that thing."

"I feel like I will," John replied giving a small exhalation as he felt Will push in. "You're going to have to go for it, otherwise I'm going to pass out with overload."

"I think John Sheppard is made of sterner stuff than that," Will scoffed. And he lingered, the head of his dick just inside of John when he rocked in and out, fucking his opening with short motions that made his balls ache worse.

It drove him crazy because nothing was quite enough to break that barrier of the cock cage. He resorted to gripping Will tightly and literally pulling him into him. That got him a laugh, and slower thrusts, long luxurious strokes into his ass that brushed past his prostate and then kept going. "How about I take it off?"

"Don't make me choose..." he gasped. "Fuck, it's hurting in an amazing way.."

"And you're so close." Will closed his eyes for a moment, and then gave a hard thrust in that slammed a moan out of John. 

The jolt of pleasure was enough to mingle into a bright hot burn of pain and he clutched at Will again. "Harder...god, do it again."

"My... Fuck, pleasure." Will did just as John had asked, and then again. And again. It rattled through him, made him feel like he might be able to come through the cage.

He tried to let go, he felt with each thrust that it could just be a little more, just a tiny bit more and he would go over the edge. But Will had to keep going , keep hitting him hard and fast with his thrusting and all the time he was just balanced on the edge. He lost track of how long, of the noises he was making, of everything, right up to the point that the vibe slipped into a new spot and that was just enough. He came hard, constrained and compressed so it came out under pressure and seemed to go on and on as not all could get out at once.

And Will thrust a little more, leaving his dick pulsing and twitching in the cage, straining to get out while Will finished and came.

He lay there panting afterward because, fuck, that was an interesting sensation. He'd never tried to come around a cock cage before, he'd always been concentrating on stopping himself from coming. "Holy crap.." He managed afterwards. Everything felt ultra sensitive.

"One phrase for it," Will hummed, reaching down to free John. To his surprise once he was released his cock gave a few last pulses that unraveled him completely. Will shifted, pulled out, and then stretched out beside John after a moment.

"Well that was fun," John murmured after a moment and smiled. "I've never done that before. I'm usually trying not to come."

"I still thought you were going to crack the plastic." Will curled an arm behind John's shoulders, comfortable. They could wait a bit before cleanup.

"I'll try that another time," John smirked, leaning into him. "You always show me the best time." He could never give up Will and not just because of his desires.

"Completely altruistic, too." Will's voice tilted towards pleased, a little smug. "I don't think I've ever wrapped up a case and felt quite so... Together."

"So in other words ever time you have a case, you need to come and... cut loose. I'm definitely up for that." He grinned. "In a completely altruistic fashion."

"Mmhmm." He stretched a little, and it just felt good to lay there, lazy. "You working tomorrow?"

"Nah," John replied. "Advantage of being on Earth. I actually get days off. You?"

"Case is closed. Back to being a lazy work from my home office contractor. Want to see if we can get tickets to the game?" Sunday football. That was great.

"Yeah... pretty sure we can work that out," John said relaxing again. "General O'Neill always seems to get hold of them without a problem."

"I bet I can find better seats than your general. But it involves scaring a scalper." Will looked sideways at him, grinning.

"You're on," John said looking at him as he pleasantly ached and he took Will's hand absently for no other reason than he wanted to.


End file.
